Location
Introduction In the world of Initium, Locations are places your characters can visit. They range from busy cities, to deep monster-haunted caverns, to desolate wind-swept peaks and burning deserts, and fearesome citadels teaming with dread foes. Upon visiting each location, your characters can do a wide variety of things, such as exploring for local monsters, collecting natural resources, finding new paths to unexplored lands, fighting raid bosses, or in the case of the cities of Initium, haggling and trading with merchants, and even buying housing. The bulk of the world of Initium is made up of outdoor locations filled with hostile denizens and roaming bosses, and an entire world map (maintained by players) can be viewed here or brought up in game by either clicking on the map button at the bottom of your UI, or by typing /map into any chat box. A full list is also maintained here, and although at first glance both the entire map and the associated list of locations looks intimidating, remember that when you start the game with a new character, he or she only knows the immediate area around the city of Aera. As part of making their way in the world, your character will have to either discover the rest of the map themselves, or be taken to another location by another character (either another one of yours or one belonging to another player). Once a character has visited a location, then as long as they are alive (or are successfully resurrected), they always know how to get there. However, if your character respawns, they will lose all knowledge of previously-visited locations. Types As can be seen from the world map , there are a number of different type of locations in Initium. These are described in more detail on their own pages: *Cities: There are three in total - Aera, Volantis, and Spargus; and new characters/respawns always start in Aera. In cities characters can visit taverns, buy houses, and visit player-run stores. *Outdoor Locations: These make up the bulk of the world of Initium (and contrary to the name, can also be indoor or underground). Most of these contain hostile mobs, and some may even have a chance of spawning bosses. In some of them players can build one or more camps to rest/recuperate in - and most importantly - be resurrected. *Rest Locations: A few rare locations scattered throughout the world are secluded and peaceful, and players can rest and recover their health therein without having to build a camp. Some examples of these include Crystal Lake , Eridis Lake, and the Slumber Chambers. *Instances: Instances are "special areas where a set number of monsters will be spawned periodically, blocking the way to any character trying to enter the area. Typically, instances are also the homes of bosses dropping unique gear." *PVP Locations: These are special locations where character-vs-character combat ("PVP") can occur. *Raid Boss: these locations contain Raid Bosses. These are extremely powerful mobs on very long respawns that often require the co-operation of dozens of characters to defeat. Approach with extreme caution! Category:Mechanics